Happy Birthday, Dear Foxpelt
by Dreamchasereternity
Summary: Vlad throws Harmony a surprise birthday party and everyone is invited even her mortal enemy!. Chaos enues.


Dream: Happy Birthday Harmony! ((Insert streamers))

Harmony: Hiss!

Dream: Harmony's old! She's a turnin' 820 years old! Happy fun, birthday girl! Harmony fox birthday girl!

Harmony: Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Dream: To celebrate, I wrote this fanfic. It's going to have all random characters in it. It's not going to be exactly like my fanfics since Harmony isn't going to be paired with Youko and Autumn, Flash, and Hinote won't be in it. Plus all the characters are going to be chibified. So sit back and enjoy the wonderful day which is Harmony's birthday! (And also Earth Day, protect the trees, yo!)

Harmony: You better sleep with our eyes open!

Dream: Well, while I run for my life, you people just enjoy your fanfic. ((Glee))

(Dream claims no ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. She also does not own Potter puppet pals. Vlad belongs to EternalBlackNight and Lioness belongs to Winter –iel –o burzum. Other random people belong to random people. Thanks for the title and poem, Bri!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Happy Birthday, Dear Fox-pelt**:

"April 22nd, 1185: the day that my little angel was born. Sadly, 100 years later her entire family was killed and she never celebrated her birthday again... But things will be different this year! This year I'm going to make Harmony happy to have a birthday, even if I have to make a fool of myself to do so!" A chibi vampire with long red hair and bangs which covered half his face and one golden eye announced happily. He was dressed all in black.

"Vlad, what are you doing?" A chibi Youko asked, walking over to the ladder that the vampire was standing on. His little fox ears twitched and he held his finger to his lips cutely.

Vlad looked down from the banner he was nailing to the wall. It read in large letters 'Happy 820th birthday, Harmony!' followed by a couple of hearts. "I'm putting up a banner to celebrate Harmony's birthday!"

"Oh! Let me help!" Youko grinned and grabbed the ladder. He carried it away.

Vlad floated in the air for a moment before falling straight down to the ground. He lay there with swirly eyes. A shadow fell over the vampire. He blinked and looked up. A chibi fox with black hair, a black tail, and black ears was staring down at him with her stormy blue eyes. She was wearing a pastel yellow sleeveless dress. Vlad quickly stood up, "Harmony! Oh, it's so nice to see you on this super fun day!"

Harmony raised an eyebrow at Vlad. She gazed up at the banner and her eyes darkened. When she looked back at Vlad they were hidden by her bangs. Vlad smiled widely at her, "Do you like the banner? I made it for you myself!"

"Oh, I _love_ it! I have something for you, too!"

"You do?"

"Yes, it's this!" and with that, Harmony took out a gun and aimed it at Vlad.

Vlad stared, mortified. "You can't shoot me!"

"And why can't I?"

"Because I'm wearing..." Vlad tore off his cape and shirt to reveal a piece of paper with 'Certified Bulletproof Vest' written on it taped to his chest, "...a bulletproof vest!"

Harmony sweat dropped. She pulled the trigger. The bullet caused an explosion in Vlad and his head popped off. Harmony stared at the wires sticking out of the remains of Vlad. "...A robot...?"

"Oh, come on! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that thing?" Chibi Vlad exclaimed, walking up to Harmony with an angry scowl on his face.

Harmony knelt down and pushed aside the bangs on the Chibi Vlad robot. 'Made in Taiwan' was printed on its forehead. She arched an eyebrow at Vlad. He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, do you have any idea how long it took _them_ to make that thing?"

"Longer than it took you to make _that_?" Harmony asked, pointing her thumb at the birthday banner.

Vlad's cheeks reddened almost imperceptibly. He scratched his head. "_I _didn't make that. It did. What would make you think that I would want to celebrate _your_ birthday?"

"To torment me to no end because I despise my birthday?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Vlad laughed when Harmony growled, "I'm only kidding!"

Harmony's response was cut off. "FOX-PELT!"

"What's that little speck which seems to be coming closer at an alarming speed?" Vlad shaded his eyes to try and see the speck better.

Harmony paled, "That voice...! Oh no!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FOX-PELT!" A chibi dark haired girl yelled as she glomped Harmony, making her fall over. The girl was wearing a blue spaghetti string tank top with blue jeans. She had little glasses on her face.

Vlad hissed and stepped back, "_You!"_

"It's the Fairy!" Chibi girl pointed.

"Briana... Get off of me..." Harmony hissed at the girl sitting on her stomach.

Briana spread her arms wide as if to hug the fox, "But I want to have your children!"

"No!" Harmony stood up, causing Briana to fall.

Tears welled up in Briana's eyes, "No reproduction...?"

"No. No reproduction."

"But I love you!"

Suddenly a chibi Jess appeared, "You're cheating on me _again_! I want a divorce!"

"But we're not even married again after our last divorce!" Briana told the blondish brown haired girl who was wearing all black.

"I still want a divorce." Jess nodded.

Vlad had been slowly inching away from Briana. He had gotten as far as the end of the fanfic area when chibi Yusuke and chibi Kuwabara tackled him. "It's a demon! Let's poke him with sticks!"

"Rarr! It's me you idiots!" Vlad growled, swatting the sticks away.

"Gasp! It's Mysterious Caped Stranger! Let's stare at him in a mixture of awe and jealousy!" Yusuke stated before he and Kuwabara stood up and stared at Vlad.

Vlad's eye twitched in fear. He turned around and quickly walked over to cower behind Harmony. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed, their mouths hanging open in awe and their eyes not blinking. "Harmony... make them stop..."

"I don't know...this is amusing..." Harmony rubbed her chin as she considered her options.

Briana suddenly gasped, "I almost forgot! I got you _this!"_

"Maybe it's a severed human head!" Jess exclaimed happily.

Briana held out a plain white envelope to Harmony. "Tada!"

Harmony hesitantly took it and opened it. Inside was a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read the words aloud.

"Lumpady Dumpady Smithly L'Gog

Sighed as he stared into the darkening sky and impenetrable fog

For he was an extremely poor man

This could be seen for he ate cold pork and beans straight from the can

On this night he was rather depressed

Finding no other option he walked to his couch to get some rest

When what to his wandering eyes should appear

But a black fox walking upright and very near!

Visions of riches danced in his head

And all he could think of was that moving coat dead

Grabbing his silverware from the table with speed

He went to go satisfy this illogical need

Racing into the woods he cried "En Garde!"

The fox demon simply stared

Then burst into laughter and said "You're joking!"

But this only succeeded in provoking

His sudden all consuming rage

"I will see you dead – or at least in a cage!"

Harmony (this was the fox's name) grabbed a branch from a tree

And with swiftness fought gallantly

At least until she tripped over a log

And was beat with a spoon by Smithly L'Gog!"

Silence fell over the group for several moments. Everyone then slowly turned to stare at Briana who merely waved. "Happy birthday, Harmony!"

"All I have to say is 'wow'." Harmony stuck the card in her pocket.

Some random girl with long black hair held back in a ponytail and a shirt with unicorns (_naked_ unicorns! Naughty, naughty...) walked out in front of the group. She looked around with shifty eyes, "Bwahahaha!"

The group watched the random girl leave. Harmony growled, "Why must random crazy people bother me on my birthday!"

"Bother?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked at the same time, perking up.

They spotted Vlad and ran over. They began poking at him while speaking with somewhat of a British accent. "Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother!"

"ARGH!" Vlad yelled in frustration. He was going to attack the boys when a ladder fell on him.

Youko walked along the ladder over to where it was on top of Vlad. He looked down and blinked cutely. "Vlad go squish?"

"Bother?" Yusuke poked Vlad. Vlad made a noise of pain.

In the meantime, Briana had been chasing Jess around to try and get her to squeak. Jess had avoided the side poking up until she tripped on the air and fell face first on the ground. Briana poked her sides, causing the Jess to squeal and twitch.

"Hey there, mutt. How's the birthday party coming along?" A chibi blonde girl with golden eyes, tan wings, and a lion tail asked, walking up with chibi Hiei.

Harmony's remark about Lioness being a cat quickly died when she realized what she had said. "Birthday party?"

"Yeah, didn't Vlad tell you that he invited everyone you know to come here for a big birthday party?" Lioness tilted her head to the side in a cute chibi manner.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Harmony glared at the still squashed Vlad.

Youko, with the help of Yusuke and Kuwabara lifted the ladder off Vlad and he stood up. "Woohoo, I'm free!"

"Good. Now I can kill you." Harmony's eyes were hidden under her bangs as anger radiated from her.

Vlad paled. "Quick! Put the ladder back!"

"BABY SISTER!" A red blur attacked Harmony, sending her flying into a bowl of chips which happened to be sitting nearby. When Harmony stood back up, the fluff was clinging to her tail. It was a black haired chibi foxboy with red ears and tail and wearing a red shirt with black pants.

A couple of other random chibi demons walked up. There was a foxboy with light blue fox ears and tail and white hair with three golden bangs. He was wearing a buttoned up long navy blue jacket over his black pants. There were also a couple dragon demons. One dragon demon had long black haired tipped with silver. His wings were silver and black and his tail was silver. One of his eyes was red and the other was violet. The other dragon demon had golden tipped black hair with red eyes. His wings were silver as was his tail which had been cut in half by Harmony.

Harmony stared blankly. She turned to Vlad and pointed at the silver winged dragon. "You invited my mortal enemy to my birthday party! What the heck were you thinking! Wait, don't answer that, I don't wanna know."

"Huh, that's funny...Ben's not here..." Vlad scratched his head.

Jess shrugged, "He quit."

"What do you mean 'He quit'?" Lioness asked.

"Well, he got mad when he read the script since the author wrote that he would only be able to be seen clearly with a magnifying glass. So, he quit." explained the Jess.

Briana snapped her fingers. "Oh poo! And here I was all excited about singing him my song!"

"Song...?" Hiei blinked.

Briana coughed into her hand. She then started dancing, "I'm too sexy for my classes, too sexy for these glasses..."

Harmony ended the song by hitting Briana on the head with a bowl. Briana fell onto the floor unconscious. Harmony smirked, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Oh, I think I do." Vlad crossed his arms and nodded.

Lioness sweat dropped as she stared into the distance. "Hey, guys, I think it's great that Ben's standing up to the short jokes and all, but I think he's taking it a little bit too far..."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked.

Lioness pointed at a rather large street sweeper speeding towards them. As it got closer they could see that Ben was behind the wheel, laughing insanely. Harmony sweat dropped, "Oh, I just love my birthday, ever so much!"

"Damn it! I didn't bring enough alcohol for this!" The white haired fox complained.

Harmony held a hand over his mouth, "Shh! Viern, don't mention your alcohol issues in front of the crazy guy in the street sweeper! He'll kill you first and then I'll be left all alone with **_DARI_** Don't make me spend the rest of my life with my brother!"

"Baby sister no love me?" The red fox, Dari, sobbed. He took out a small squeaky panda toy and hugged it, "Sob! Did you hear that Mr. Pandupendous! Baby sister no love poor little ole me!"

The street sweeper was just arriving at the party. Chibi Ben stopped it and leaned out the window, "Hmm...Who should I squish first...?"

"Him! Him! Pick him!" Harmony yelled, pointing at her brother.

The dragon with the different colored eyes kicked the sweeper. It made a dieing noise before falling over, sending Ben sprawling into a bowl of pinecones. The sweeper beeped, "This Street Sweeper will self-destruct in 5...4...3...2...1...!"

The sweeper then imploded and was no more. Yusuke cheered, "Woohoo! Go Zero!"

"Don't talk to me." The dragon, Zero, glared.

Ben got out of the bowl of pinecones, "What the heck! Why is there a bowl of pinecones?"

Everyone turned to look at Vlad. Vlad shrugged, "I thought I could save money on chip insurance by switching to pinecone."

"I sense a cheesy car insurance commercial joke in there." Lioness narrowed her eyes.

Briana sat up suddenly, "Lets sing Happy Birthday to Harmony!"

"No! First we need to eat cake!" Vlad hissed. He then walked off. A moment later he returned carrying a plate with a lopsided cake on it. The whole thing had lit candles sticking out of everywhere. "I even made sure there were exactly 820 candles!"

"Oh wow, someone has no life." Lioness remarked.

Briana clasped her hands together and cooed, "I think Harmony _is _his life!"

"Aw." Jess mocked.

Harmony glared daggers at the two, "No more speaking for either of you two."

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Harmony!" Vlad held the cake out to her proudly.

Harmony sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment. After silently making her wish, she blew out all of the candles. "Are you sure it's safe to eat?"

"Sure it is! I made it myself!" Vlad grinned.

"I just remembered I'm on a strict 'no food made by Vlad' diet!" Harmony laughed, "Silly me! I guess I'll just have to settle for admiring the um...beauty...of this cake!"

Lioness nodded quickly, "Yeah! I'm on that diet too!"

"Me too." Zero agreed.

"And me." Hiei added.

Vlad turned to Jess expectantly. Jess looked flustered, "Aw man, I'll feel bad if I don't eat it..."

"Don't do it, Jess! You'll explode!" Harmony warned.

"Oh come on, Harmony. Don't you think I can make a simple cake? I followed the directions in that book." Vlad pointed at a book titled 'How to cook a meatball in 2367 difficult steps'.

Just then Dari jumped up and swallowed the whole cake, candles and all. He landed on the ground with a content smile and rubbed his stomach, "Yummy, yummy! Salmonella in my tummy!"

"You dare to steal lines from Mr. Puffaluffagus!" Ben shook his fist at Dari.

"I'm leaving. This is stupid." And with that, Zero left. Seconds later he returned with torn clothes and scratches all over the place. He also had bite marks in his arm. When the other dragon gave him a questioning glance, Zero sighed. "The author attacked me while I was leaving."

"Let's sing happy birthday to Baby sister!" Dari suggested.

Harmony hissed, "No! Let's not!"

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear fox-pelt! Happy Birthday to you!" The group sang as one.

"Are you 1? Are you 2? Are you 3? Are you 4?" Yusuke and Kuwabara began to chant.

"This is going to take a loooong time." Jess shook her head.

Suddenly Dari turned into a squeaky panda toy with blue button eyes. It sat there quietly. Harmony cheered, "YES! My wish came true!"

**Later**:

"Are you 375? Are you 376?" Yusuke and Kuwabara continued their chant, even though all the party goers had gone. They suddenly paused.

Kuwabara scratched his head, "What number were we up to?"

"I don't know..." Yusuke frowned.

The boys shrugged and started counting again, "Are you 1? Are you 2?"

Vlad and Harmony were standing next to each other while staring up at the sky. Vlad looked at Harmony, "So how'd you like your birthday party?"

"Well...other than my mortal enemy giving me the dagger he used to kill my sister, I'd say it was pretty...no, no wait, I hated it." Harmony stated bluntly.

Vlad looked down in sadness. "Damn..."

"I appreciate the effort, though..." Harmony added meekly.

The two chibi demons looked deeply into each other's eyes. They started unconsciously leaning closer to each other. Then a girl with red hair wearing all black popped up. "WAIT! I need to give you birthday punches!"

"E...eh! Kendal! But...you don't even know who I am!" Harmony protested.

Kendal punched Harmony's arm, "1!"

Vlad snickered, "Have fun!"

"Wait, Vlad! Help!" Harmony reached out her free arm to the vampire while her other was being punched repeatedly.

Vlad turned and left. Harmony sighed. Kendal continued punching, "9! 10! Only 810 left to go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream: So that was Harmony's birthday fanfic. As you can probably tell, I really only added the Yu Yu characters so that I could call it a fanfic and post in on here. The story really centers around the OCs.

Harmony: I'm still going to kill you.

Dream: Briana really did write that crazy poem on my birthday card. XD;; (And in case anyone's wondering... _my_ birthday is on May 3rd.)

Harmony: Please review. (And be sure to tell Dream that she's a horrible person.)


End file.
